Tatooed On His Heart
by Dream.Of.Rainy.Days-x
Summary: PL. AU. One Shot. He feels nothing. Numb. Numb since that day. [I suck at summaries but I think the fic is go0d!] ANGST! This story comes with a tissue warning!


**AN: Just came to me in bed so I had to get up and write it! PL as always!

* * *

**

He opens his eyes and stared at the ceiling, feeling the numbness of always. It's summer. He knows that from the warmth of the morning sun on his face. He doesn't count time anymore, what was the point? The only way he knew how much time had passed was through seasons or holidays.

He slowly turns his head and looks at the woman lying next to him, her long dark hair falling around her head against the perfect skin. Every time he looked at this woman he wonders what he done to deserve this beauty.

He stood up and closed his eye briefly. Nothing. He feels nothing for anyone any more. The only time he felt anything, happiness, sadness and nostalgia, was when he saw her smile, the smile of that beautiful little girl that was always running around the house. Playing hide and seek with her cousins or reading her favourite book of fairy tales. She was 5 now, 5 years old last December. His little girl was growing up fast. And everyday she looked more and more like _her. _Right down to the cinnamon eyes and the faint smell of flowers. They were so alike. Down to the tiniest details. That's why he _had _to call her what he did, after her favourite character from her favourite book – _Juliet._

He makes his way down the stairs. He isn't in the mood to eat anything, but then again, he hasn't been in the mood for anything for a while now. Nearly 6 years now. That's how long it had been. But he refused to let go. He didn't think he knew how to. Or maybe he just didn't _want _to.

Walking over to the closest he pulled out _the suit. _He hadn't worn it since…not in nearly 6 years. He brought it up to face and he breathed in the scent. It still smelt of her a little. Not as much as it had then, but faintly. If you sniffed hard enough you could still smell her hair. He would never wear it again. He wanted to keep that smell imprinted in his mind.

Sometimes it scared him. He hasn't reached his 40th birthday but he has already forgotten most of his passions – reading, music, helping others, just for the feel-good buzz it gave you. There was on that he hasn't forgotten – _her_. Even if feelings faded away as time goes by, they could never vanish from inside him. They were just about the only thing he had left. And when he thinks he is starting to forget about her, there is always Juliet's to remind him.

He walks into the front room and sees Juliet sitting on the couch, bagel in her hand and watching some cartoon. He watches for a minute as she laughs at something the main boy just said. If only he could live forever within that one laugh. She turned her head and she her dad watching her from the doorway. She quickly abandons her cartoon and threw her arms around his legs.

"Daddy! Your up!" she said happily, looking up at his face with that smile that always hits him hard. He looks down at Juliet, smiles as best he can and walks into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

"What's wrong daddy?" he hears her voice chirp up from behind him. He turns around and sees his little girl staring up at him with a puzzled look on her perfect face. He couldn't help but smile a little. That was the same look _she _used to give him.

He shook his head. "Nothing sweetie, daddy's just a little upset about something that happened a long time age. But he's happy that you're here." He told her and watched her face smile.

She hugged him and he hugged her back holding her close. She smelt just like _her. _Out of the corner of his eye sees her come own the stairs.

"Leaving without saying goodbye Leo?" She asks in a voice less sleepy than he expects to hear.

"No, I just didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." Leo covered and kissed her quick on the lips. Nothing.

"Have a nice day at work."

"Thanks Carrie." He said and waked out the door.

He appears to walk aimlessly, but he knows where he is headed. The same place as always. No matter what he did he always ended up there. A single solitary tear rolled down his cheek, as he remembered the day he felt his world fall apart. Everything had lost its feeling and taste. The world fell apart around him and he stayed desperately hanging onto the one little piece of life he had left. Juliet.

He finally reached it, the path he knew all too well. It still hurt him. Even after all these years, to see the big grey stone stood there made it all too real. The tears came faster now. Making their way down his face onto the grass, still wet from yesterday's showers. He dropped the flowers on the floor. Lilies. They were her favourite, even if not many knew it.

As he glanced up at the words and sharp pain hit him in the hart. He could've sworn he had just been stabbed. Following the flowers he fell to his knees and cried. He couldn't think anymore. It hurt too much. The usual stoic Leo had gone and in his place had been place an inconsolable pain and when he couldn't stand it anymore he yelled out loud; the pain of his heart shattering all over again was just too much to keep inside. And even with all the crying and yelling the pain just wouldn't go away. It would be forever tattooed on his heart.

_Piper Halliwell_

_1969 – 2000_

_Beloved sister and wife_

_Will never be forgotten

* * *

_

**AN: That was me grovelling for forgiveness for taking so long to update "Black Orbs" a new chappy IS on it's way! PROMISE! Please review!**


End file.
